This invention relates to a flying toy and more particularly a disc- or dish-shaped flying toy capable of flying in any desired direction.
In a well-known flying toy of this type, there is provided a hole at the central portion of the bottom surface thereof and the driving shaft of an actuating device is inserted into the hole to impart rotation to the flying toy. However, since such flying toy is generally rotated about the central axis thereof, it is impossible to fly the toy in any desired direction of the flying course. For example, regarding a known dish-shaped flying toy such as U F O (unidentified flying object) toy, the player cannot fly it in any desired direction since it can be flown only upwardly.